Separate
by LeoInuyuka
Summary: The girl who doesn't get what she wants, but is satisfied nonetheless. OC-centric.
1. one: no control

Chapter 1

No Control

* * *

Sitting in the principal's office, I determined that club activities are the worst.

I had gotten off free for the past two months with no club activities - as if I had time for that with the ridiculous amounts of homework forced upon me paired with the neverending list of chores that frequently greeted me whenever I got home right after school. But those days of hurrying home immediately after school were long gone.

Or at least, that's what this old man was trying to tell me.

"Fujioka, club activities are a requirement to graduate from middle school." the principal had been trying to reason with me since I had arrived in the stupid office and sat in the stupid chair, but his points were getting irritatingly repetitive and I wasn't about to concede.

"Sir, with all due respect," I suspected that I was getting on his nerves and tried to brown nose a bit. "with my responsibilities at home and my responsibilities at home, I simply cannot take on the burden of additional club activities. There is simply not enough time in the day."

The principal was looking a bit irritated, but hey, it wasn't my fault that this requirement was idiotic. "Fujioka, I can't make exceptions. There are tons of students who have responsibilities at home but still manage to do club activities. Even if you don't want to commit to one specific club, you can simply attend the occasional club meeting."

I knew several kids in my class who had done something similar. Those Gokudera and Sawada kids weren't tied down to any club in particular, but would visit the baseball club to visit their friend... simultaneously earning their club activities hours.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Bouncing from club to club seemed worse than committing to just one... it was the mark of someone who didn't belong, who didn't want to be dedicated to anything... while that was a fitting description for me, I certainly wasn't about to attach myself to it.

"I don't want to flit from club to club sir," I tried to make my excuse reasonable. "I don't want to be an outsider on their meetings."

His face turned a shade redder. "Fujioka, you must take on a club! There is no excuse!"

I inwardly groaned. _There goes my easy way of life._ "Alright, alright." I wasn't about to lose my somewhat-untarnished reputation among the staff just to get out of work. There's no way I'd get student recommendations to halfway-decent high school. "I'll do a club, but not anything related to food, gardening, the arts or sports. An emphasis on that last option: no sports."

I caught the principal's eye roll as he began sorting through the different club applications that he had prepared for me, probably tossing out the ones that I had mentioned. It had likely been inconvenient for this meeting in the first place and he wasn't about to push his limits with me now that he had gotten some sort of agreement.

After a minute of him rustling through papers, only one application survived his sorting. Reading the title, his skin paled a bit, but he wordlessly passed it to me nonetheless.

My throat closed. _'Disciplinary Committee Application Form'._

* * *

On my way home that day, I pulled the application out of my bag and skimmed it over. When I had begged the principal for an alternate club - _"Anything else! Even the boxing club!" -_ he had adamantly refused to offer me any other option, saying that 'it would be good for [my] behavior to be among model students'.

I scowled. That awful Hibari as a model student? I shuddered, imagining him late at night, pouring over his textbooks, sticky note and highlighter in hand, doing some drastic revision.

I mock-gagged, shoving the application back in my bag. I couldn't imagine myself as being a member of that group any more than a studious Hibari.

Just as any other Namimori Middle School student, I had been a victim of the Disciplinary Committee time and time again. Occasionally, even I would confess that I had been given a justified punishment - like Kusakabe issuing me a detention for wearing my uniform improperly - but it would depend on the deliverer of the punishment.

If Kusakabe had caught me late to school, I would have gotten a detention. Now that is reasonable.

If it had been that wretched Hibari... I would have gotten a concussion. That? Not so reasonable.

I couldn't picture myself as a strict enforcer like one of them - violent like Hibari or otherwise - no matter what. Though I didn't explicitly go out of my way to break rules, I didn't exactly prioritize sticking to them.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 _What did I do wrong to anger the gods?_

* * *

My mom was disgustingly pleased when I asked her to sign the application form. "You're finally getting set on the right path, my dear child!"

"What kind of path did you think I was on?" I muttered under my breath, not exactly in the mood to argue about the 'virtue of my life path'.

She heard me regardless and tried to look innocent. "Nothing against your lifestyle, it's just... I think your karma was in desperate need of some altering. Joining a group that is centered around order and enforcement will definitely encourage your spirit to self-cleanse! Maybe you should start doing feng shui like I do and you can further right your soul, honey!"

"I am not rearranging my soul, let alone my room." This discussion topic was far from a new one. "And you aren't going to rearrange anything for me."

The woman pouted at my outright rejection, but suddenly had an idea that had her bouncing back. "Well, even if you aren't all for the feng shui idea to fix your spirit, you can go on a self-enlightening journey soon. Maybe next summer, I'll book us a flight to the Himalayas... or maybe we should just walk, in order to stay within the boundaries of mankind and not irritate the gods into thinking we were arrogant and over-stepping our human limitations-"

"We can't walk to the Himalayas, there's a sea separating us from the mainland of Asia."

"We can swim!"

I was done with this conversation. "I'm taking the application. Don't rearrange my room or rearrange our schedule to go to the Himalayas. Please leave me and my corrupted, un-cleansed soul alone. Thank you."

* * *

Unsure of who to submit the application to, I gave it to Kusakabe - the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee - in the hall.

He didn't blink an eye.

"We'll contact you, Fujioka-san." he stepped around me. "Thank you for your application."

Why did I feel like I had sold my soul?

Maybe I should have cleansed it when I had had the chance...


	2. two: demoted

Chapter 2

Demoted

* * *

Kusakabe called me into the Chairman's Office only two days later, getting me out of class.

I would have been ecstatic about getting out of class - maybe even thankful for taking on the new club if it would get me out of classes on a regular basis - if only not for the location where I had been summoned.

The Chairman's Office - formerly known as the Reception Room, only to be renamed when Hibari took over the school.

Legend had it that Hibari had ruled the school since medieval times, since back when samurai and shogun ruled Japan. It was said that long ago, he had been a shogun himself, but had defeated one of the gods in a fight and won immortal life as his prize.

I believed it.

And now, it was just him and I in the room.

A bead of sweat rolled down my neck as he flipped through some papers on the desk before him. In an attempt to distract myself from my impending doom - though for what reason, I was unsure - I allowed my eyes to scan the room.

It was rather bland, I noted, a few leather couches and a small coffee table took up a majority of the space, the rest of the room was occupied by Hibari's desk. The walls were mostly empty (just a single certificate of approval for the club from the principal) and a bookcase, filled with titles such as _'Namimori Student Guidebook', 'Namimori Student Directory A-E'_ and others... I could only assume that these were the school records.

By the time I finished looking around the room and looked back to the main threat in the room, I met Hibari's eyes.

A shudder threatened to run down my spine. _Was he watching me inspect the room?!_

"Fujioka Jin. State your motivation for joining the Disciplinary Committee."

In all of my days at Namimori Middle, I had never heard Hibari say much more than his usual tagline about biting others to death. Suddenly, hearing him say much more than his five words of 'I'll bite you to death' made my nerves multiply.

Yet, I steeled myself, knowing that I didn't have much more to fear than a beating. "I need a club that I can commit to and this was what was recommended by the principal."

Hibari didn't reply, simply flipping through the papers more.

I wondered if I had said the wrong thing, and questioned if I should have made up some lie about some dedication to Namimori and a desire to protect, but I felt that he would have seen through my lies and kicked me out the window. Telling the truth, and telling it quickly, hadn't gotten me removed from the room by force, so it had to be a good thing.

"You are unsuited for disciplinary action among the other officers." Hibari spoke again and I snapped to attention, not wanting to seem disrespectful. "What other services could you possible offer other than disciplinary action?"

I swallowed. _Crap._ I had to think up something quick before he decided that I was unnecessary and kicked me out of there. I scrambled to answer. "I'm quite good at office work. I can attend meetings with the other club leaders when you are unavailable as your time is more valuable than mine. I can do paperwork, organize detention slots with referred students and teachers. I could keep the room tidy and medical supplies stocked for the other officers-"

In an instant, he was in front of me and I was against the wall, choked against it by a metal rod - a tonfa, my mind not-so-helpfully supplied - gripped by none other than Hibari.

 _Great. I sooooo knew that this was coming._

"Cease your talking."

My mouth snapped shut and I attempted to swallow in an attempt to soothe my burning throat. _Not like I could have spoken without air_.

"An hour before school, I expect you to have the detention schedule on my desk, as well as a stocked medical cabinet. The paperwork for the day will be on my desk as well and must be completed by an hour after school. Immediately after school, there will be a list of the students in need of punishment on my desk for you to organize into the schedule. The medical cabinet must be re-stocked when you leave, for the aid of the night patrol. You will be informed of meetings that require your attendance."

I was becoming light-headed.

"Questions?" his mouth twisted into a smirk as I writhed.

I suddenly pitied him; if he hadn't been so wretched a boy, he might have actually been a handsome guy.

"N-No." I rasped out, resisting the urge to claw at his hands. Hibari certainly would have taken it as a threat and I certainly would have been punished.

He took a step back, allowing me to collapse to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. My lungs burned. "You start tomorrow. You're dismissed."

I all but threw myself out of the room.

Kusakabe was waiting outside the room and his eyes looked over me, pityingly, for a moment. "Gain his trust and it will get easier." he whispered to me, before he disappeared behind the looming door of the Reception Room.

I decided that I despised Hibari and at least strongly disliked Kusakabe.

But most of all, I hated that damned principal.

* * *

The next day, I arrived to school two hours before it started. The sun hadn't even began to rise yet, but the school was unlocked and I made my way up to the Reception Room, headphones in ear, humming lightly.

No one was at school yet, I was sure, and I could finish up the detention schedule and check that the medical cabinet was alright within the hour.

I was only slightly irritated. I had signed up for the Disciplinary Committee thinking that it would be less work than other clubs, but I had more likely than not signed myself up for child slavery for the next few years.

As Hibari had told me that it would be, a list of students awaiting punishment was on his desk, on top of a short stack of paperwork. A green sticky note was slapped on the top page, with my name written on it, from Kusakabe.

 _'Fujioka-san,_

 _Please don't hesitate to ask me questions on the paperwork._

 _-Kusakabe Tetsuya'_

I peeked in the medical cabinet, taking note of what I would need to swipe from the supply closets. I took the papers and left the Reception Room - I didn't want to run into Hibari and be accused of crowding or something ridiculous - and once in the safety of an empty classroom, started slotting the students for detention.

The detention schedule didn't take long to organize - not even ten minutes, I thought irritably, so easy that even stupid Hibari could do it. I began on the paperwork immediately, and had made it halfway through the stack before I glanced at the time. Ten minutes before my deadline for the schedule and the medical cabinet.

I organized my papers, closing the classroom door behind me and hurrying to the supply closet, filling my schoolbag with medical supplies. I knocked and quietly entered the Reception Room, setting the detention schedule on his desk wordlessly and began organizing the medicine cabinet.

I bowed once and started to open the door to leave, when Hibari stopped me. "More paperwork has piled up. Take it with you."

I fought back a sigh, nodded once (my silence was my rebellion, though I knew how quickly I would cave under threat), swiped the papers and left the room.

"The first day of many," I muttered, placing all of the paperwork into my schoolbag and starting for my classroom. "the life of this slave begins."

I despised Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

 **anyone who thinks this is a hibari/oc story... you are in for a surprise**


End file.
